equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederation of Southern States
A secessionists state born from the chaos of the equestrian civil war, the southern ponies must now decide how to move forward. Will they become the shining beacon of democracy on this war torn continent, just like the current Chairman Silverstarr dreams? Or will their freedom be once again usurped by forces who would claim their land as their own. Lore United from the toils of the Civil War, the Confederation of South States has unilaterally declared it's secession from the Equestrian heartland. The nation has claimed to believe in the rights of it's constituent states and ponies within them as well as supporting the values of Equestrian democracy. However all is not well for the young republic,as fervent nationalism runs rampant through the countryside and racial tensions with the native Buffalo beginning to mount, the fragile new state may need to make sacrifices to keep the southern dream alive. They have declared the important frontier trade city, Appleloosa, as their new capital. Declaring their independence under the Sherrif of Appleoosia Sherrif Silverstar the secessionist state will have to navigate both forming a military and political turmoil if they wish to preserve their freedom in this storm that is the Equestrian Civil War Starting Situation The Buffalo Question For centuries, the stubborn of the south have resisted Equestrian expansionism into the arid interior of southwestern Equestria. In recent times land disputes between Equestrian frontiersmen and the buffalo tribes led to an explosion of racial tensions between the two species. However, with the assistance of The Element Bearers an uneasy settlement was made between the two parties which so far has allowed for a relatively peaceful coexistence with the buffalo. As of the current situation, the buffalo have been known to be sitting idly on top of a massive untapped oil well, and have shown a newfound fervor to maintain independence since the start of the Civil War, even retaking some of their lost territory. Now the Confederation must make a choice on how to resolve the issue of these stubborn tribals and what their fate will be in the new southern states. Friends or foes? The Northern War War rages in the north between supporters of Celestia and Luna. Though the outcome may be of great importance to the fate of the States, they do not have the power from their starting position to intervene in the conflict. The State of the Nation At its inception, the Confederation is made up of people disgruntled with the overreaching and in their eyes, inadequate or misrepresenting influence of the Canterlot government. The first task of the new state is to decide how their country should be run, whoever assumes this position will also have to contend with the issue of the lack of a centralized military and the generally undeveloped Southern economy, balancing needed prosperity with the constant threat of either Celestria or Nightmare moon deciding they want their Wayward province back. National Focus With our secession from Equestria, we have a few problems at hoof. The Elections There are three political parties running for the first elections ever held in the Confederation. Non-aligned - Appleloosian Democracy Southern Democrats - Silverstar ' The current chairman of the confederation, Silverstar and his party a traditionalist, who believe in upholding the ancient ways of the southern ponies. They believe that the Confederation as a whole should stay neutral from the wars in the north, instead focusing on internal matters and development, to create what they call "The Southern bastion of democracy". They have no defined strategy on how to deal with the , and would prefer to hear both sides of the argument before making a decision. Harmonist - Liberty for all! '''Friendship-Union - Braebum ' The moderate part of the south, Braebum and his party believe in a true democracy and rights for all species. More than they believe in democracy though, their main goal is freedom for all, and to create a democratic, tolerant state in the south, which respects all species and their traditions as equals. They believe that needless hostility will lead to nothing, and have instead advocated for open relations with the , and would prefer negotiating without any unnecessary violence. Some members have even pushed for full species rights for the buffalos, and to integrate them as a proper state into the Confederation. Fascist - Safeguard the Nation 'Confederate Defense League - Beuford ' The radical party of the Confederation, Beuford and his party have pushed for even further sense of nationalism within the southern ponies and for a strong, constitutional government, which will be able to effectively deal with crime, possible traitors, and all other internal and external threats that they view as a danger to the southern constitution and values. They have taken what some would view as a radical stance towards the . They believe that negotiations with the buffalos is not possible, instead preferring to launch a full-scale military invasion in order to safeguard the Confederation from the inside. Some of the most radical members of the party even believe that the "Savages cannot even comprehend the concept of a civilization", and have proposed that they be put in what they call "reservations" where they will atone for their crimes with hard labour. Political paths - Comparison table Below are listed the different bonuses received from each political path respectively. Note that this does not include the bonuses received from dealing with the buffalos. Technology The technologies available at the beginning of the civil war are the same as Equestria. See Equestria#Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Military High Command |} Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Конфедерация Южных Штатов Category:Countries